A Lions Heart
by IHeartDarylDixon
Summary: Evanna Malfoy; One of the Nicest Malfoy's and her family hate her for it. Her Twin brother Draco thinks of her as a little toy to mess with. On her first day of Hogwarts she meets the troublesome Twins. Fred and George weasley along with their Friend Lee Jordan. Join Eva as she fights for her Friendship. Will she survive her years at Hogwarts and maybe find love at the same time.


Chapter One:  
I awoke to a bright light beaming through my dark green curtains I opened one eyes to see my mother standing over me with her hands on her hips; her dark hair was sprawled messily around her pale face and she wore a dark green dress that went to her ankles were her dark black shoes shone.

'Come on up you get or we'll miss the train and Draco won't be very happy that his twin sister made him miss the first day of school' Mother said pulling my quilt off my body and exiting my room slamming my door extra loud ; I groaned and sat up wiping my eyes in tiredness

I stood up and walked towards my closet were I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a thin black loose half sleeved shirt and placed them on my bed along with my favourite necklace. I picked up my bathrobe and walked into the bathroom to shower once I was finished getting ready I walked downstairs to see my trunk and owl Mordred sitting ready to leave. I walked into the kitchen to see Mother and Draco eating their usual healthy food I sighed and walked over to the fruit bowl and picked out a banana.

'where's father' I asked hoping to at least get an answer out of one of them; even though they are my family we don't exactly get along not even Draco and I and were twins for Christ sake.

'He's in work but he's managed to get a break so he can see you off at the station' mother says not bothering to look up from the Daily Prophet.

'You mean he's going to see Draco off' I mumble leaving the Kitchen eating a banana.

I sat down on the sofa waiting patiently for the time we had to leave it was only 8:25am so hopefully in about 5minutes time I'll be all good to leave this retched place. I picked up my fashion magazine from on the coffee table and began to read about the latest wizarding fashion although I may be a pureblood I still prefer the muggle clothing to ours but unfortunately I don't have many opportunities to go the muggle London to go shopping.

'Evanna!' I heard mother scream from the kitchen. I put my magazine down and walked in to the kitchen and leant on the door frame.

'Yes' I said with a fake sarcastic smile.

'Stop with the attitude' she said in-between gritted teeth. I nodded

'Were leaving now, so get your things both of you' me and Draco moved into the hallway and grabbed our trunks taking them to kings cross station.

'Damn muggles' I heard mother mutter as we passed through all of them and towards the passageway. Draco ran through with me following behind him and mother last.

I saw father and Draco standing waiting for mother and I as I walked towards them I saw a family of gingers looking at us , I blushed and looked down stopping at fathers side.

'Evanna.' Father said, I looked up at him and did a small smile.

'Remember what I said, stay by Draco don't talk to any mudbloods and most importantly don't get sorted into any of the houses except for slytherin' I nodded and kissed his cheek as he leant down for me to reach.

Father gave Draco the Same sort of speech but was a lot nicer about it to him. We both said our good byes and made our way through the Train looking for a compartment. Draco finally found one and I sat opposite him and soon enough Crabbe and Goyle walked in and sat either side of me and I was practically squashed.

'Do I really have to sit here' I asked Draco with a glare.

'It's either there or go find another compartment' I sighed and shuffled my way out from beside Crabbe and Goyle I walked towards the door as Blaise opened it.

'Leaving already Eva haven't even left the station yet and your already fed up' he mutter smirking sitting next to Draco.

'Yep' I said leaving the compartment to find an empty one not so far away from us

I sat down and got out one of my magazines which I packed in a small white bag and began to read when the compartment door opened I turned my head to see two of the red headed twins from earlier but now small boy with dreadlocks.

'Hey do ya mind if we join ya' can't find any other compartments' the boy with dreadlocks asks as the twins and him sit down.

'uh your already sitting down so I guess you can' I say looking down at the magazine in my lap.

'Im Fred by the way the better looking twin' the one closest to me says and I take note that he has a small scar above his right eye its hard to see but if you look hard enough you can.

'You wish, im George' the one next to him says smiling.

'and I'm Lee, the most handsome one' Dreadlocks says to me smirking

'Im Evanna but most call me Eva' I said Smiling at them before turning back to my magazine I read for almost 20 minutes without any of them talking to me and suddenly the door opened up.

'Eva' I heard the familiar voice of my brother draco say to me.

I looked up to see him and Blaise glaring at me with a –really-the-blood-traitors- look

'What' I said looking at him.

'Come on lets go' I glared.

'go where back to the compartment were I have to sit between two elephants and have you two watching my every move. I'm fine thank you very much' I said placing my magazine down and crossing my arms.

'im pretty sure our compartment is highly better than sitting with bloody bloodtraitor' he said looking at lee, George and Fred in disgust.

'I beg to differ them three don't complain about practically everybody and certainly don't go around calling all muggle-borns ...M-Mudbloods' I raise my voice in anger standing up to face him.

Without a word Draco turns and leaves making sure to slam the compartment door behind him , I stood looking at the door for a moment after he left before sitting back down and looking out the window.

'So you know a malfoy ei' Lee says from beside me.

'Sadly I am a malfoy' I said turning to see the faces turn into confusion. 'your currently talking to the worst , most disgusting malfoy out there the one that defends muggle borns over her own family.' I look down

'You. You're a Malfoy' Fred says in shock.

'Dad never said they had a daughter' George exclaims looking at me.

'Yes well they don't really ...like me to much, prefer to keep me out of family business.'

I was shocked because for the next two hours I ended up talking to Fred , George and Lee almost as though we had known each other for ages. As we arrived they told me to go to hagrid who apparently wasn't too hard to find. I saw a large man with brown bushy hair and long matching Beard calling all first years. He took us to some small boats which held up to four people in each boat. I ended up sitting in a boat with a Ginger haired boy who must be related to fred and George and a bushy haired girl. I looked at the last boy and gasped the three then turned to me , I blushed and looked down at the floor. I was sitting in a boat with the … the Harry Potter Oh father would kill me on the spot if he saw me sitting here. As we arrived we stood outside of a large door which led in the main hall. One of the teacher Proffesor McGonagall gave us a long speech before letting us as we walked I noticed that .The Hall was massive, and hundreds of kids were sitting, talking and laughing, about summer vacation. I looked up, to see the ceiling looked like the night sky, with lit candles up above, floating in the air. Four tables were lined up side by side; creating aisles in between each table, then, what I guessed was the Teachers table, which was long ways at the end of the four other tables, raised up slightly by a small platform. The first years were led down the aisle that was in front of the Hall and towards the teachers table. In front of the Teachers table was a stool, with an old wizard hat on it; The hat looked old and rusty and probably very worn out.

"I will call you up, and you will come sit on the stool, then the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head, and will put you into your house. Abbott, Hannah!" McGonagall said. So they called you up by last name. But A comes before H…

When Draco was called up, I looked up to watch him quickly. The hat touched his head for less than a second when it placed him in Slytherin. I wasn't very shocked in all honesty he's a cruel person , I just hope I don't get placed into that house. In no time at all, McGonagall called "Malfoy , Evanna!"

The whole dining hall was quiet; you could hear a pin drop. I slowly walked up to the hat, and looked down as it was placed on my head, I could hear it talking, but I hoped only I could hear it.

"You have great potential… any house would do you good, you're smart … very smart but I see lots of courage. But where should I put you? You would be great in...Probably… GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled, and I was relieved but also scared at the same time knowing that father's reaction will be very over the top. I walked towards the table where I was greeted with handshakes and two Huge Hugs off Fred and George. I sat down next to George who I saw give money to Fred how much I wasn't sure couldn't quite see. I turned back to the front of the Hall were I heard McGonagle call another name.

"Potter, Harry!"

The room got just as quiet as before. As I sat at the table I watch his expression change, it looked like he was talking to it. After a few more seconds, he was placed in Gryffindor, along with Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up after everyone was sorted, and said he wanted to say a few words.

'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'

'Is he a bit mad?' I heard Harry ask Outloud. I turned my attention back to Fred and George who were talking to Lee about some new pranks.

Then, all of a sudden all of the plates were filled with food, and the cups filled with drink. I heard almost of the first years gasp in shock and proberbly happiness, and we all dug in.

Soon enough the Feast had finished and I was completely full; Dumbledore stood up at the tall podium in front of us all.

'I have some start-of-term notices to give all of you. The forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch, our caretaker has reminded me too tell you all that no magic is to be used to the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held at the second week, and anyone who would like to play, please see Madam Hooch. And finally, the third-floor corridor on the right side is forbidden, unless you would like to suffer a painful death.'

'He can't be serious right' I asked Fred who just nodded.

He had us sing the Hogwarts School song, and then told us all to go to bed. We was led through the hallways by Percy we finally made it too a picture of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress. She asked Percy for the password.

'Caput Draconis.' He said and we all scrambled into the hole. It led us to the Common Room, full of red comfy chairs, a fireplace and a few tables in the corner. The walls were also a red, and it was cozy and warm.

The girls went up the spiral staircase on the left, and were welcomed to four poster beds in deep red. The luggage was already brought up, so I got ready for bed.

**SO this is my very first chapter of my story A Lion's Heart (it may be changed in the future not sure any name suggestions)**


End file.
